TheMysteriousHood
because some other users have their own backstory page ting hodd is just a joke character Part 1 - The Rođenjeings of Hodd doctor - push doctor - congratulationings, its not unhealthy mom - ok dad - i hope he becomes a successful coal factory worker in the future mom - maybe a construction worker doctor - what is important is that he has been borned parents - ok hodd - who are u parents - ermaghed his first word hodd - kden 24 years latest Part 2 - Future Livingings Zdravstvuye, a my name is hodd. I like you, I like brokula, is nice. This here is a my country of a Rautania, it locate between turkey, italy and assholes shrekistanopolisland this here is my village of zelje, the mostest developed village in croatian rautania. this is potatovski potatanov. he is the naughty guy who get spanked since he was a toddler. over here is our village school. we teach children here how to shoot any criminal that tries to poison you over here, we have a village hall where the mighty beardman named tonilay abalovich resides, he is the leader of this village and has is the smartest person in the town because he has an impressive iq of 1. his most impressive chess record was when he beat a pigeon in a championship match. he is the bestest leader as even caesar became jelaous of him. he is the only one who doesnt have a girlfriend random villager: kill the tyrant tonilay! tonilay: you what! execute that bastard hodd: with pleasure *a pistol is heard* hodd: its a shame this one didnt scream too loud my village is a very popularing as we had many famous musicians come to us and peform their masterpieces now is the time for my house.the most pristine thing in the vilalge which is made from fermented dog shit and molded with mouldy chesse that smells like an armpit of an dead 90 year old man this is my neighbour, vladimir, we often argue over who can kiss most girls per day, or who can earn most money. often i win because unlike him, i have a job, and he is the biggest klošarings in ever witness in my life this is my wife, valiyanna, she is one dominant womann valiyanna: where have you've been you fat piece of shit!? you're supposed to be cutting wood hodd: but i can explain valiyanna: SHUT UP BEFORE I BREAK YOUR STACK OF ONIONS! 1 second later hodd: now excuse for this, my wife can be very crazy, because she is the only one in the vilalge that hasn't got schizphrenia hodd: this is my high quality CRT television made in my brother's basement. he hasnt changed his clothes for 1 year and he has a luscious smell of a dead donkey. he is the only one who can repair a car in the village. his tv is very quality, and not even samsung can compare. *tv collapses after hood turns his back* my hobbies include soccer, pissing in flower pots, gambling, eating dirt and gifting unexploded ordinance to my wheelchair-bound neighbour my countrys goverment has tasked me to go outside in the bestest country in the world so other rautanians can learn not to be so rude and that means goodbye, see you if i return alive fin (maybe) Category:Trollpasta Category:TheMysteriousHood Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate Length Trollpastas